In the field of elevators, it is useful to know the occupancy weight of an elevator car during operation in order to optimize control of the elevator car. Some current load weighing or detection methods use sensors that require recurring manual calibration to maintain accuracy throughout the course of use. While a variety of elevator load weighing or detection systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that different versions may be carried out in other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention. The present invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.